Just A Day
by wiltar
Summary: One Parter: Set 7 years in the future, Willow and Tara have kids and spend a nice day with them, Buffy and Dawn. Major fluff again. Please R


Title: Just A Day

Author:Patricia

Rating: PG

Pairing:Only Willow/Tara. But hey, that's more than enough to keep WT-shippers satisfied!

Disclaimers: Willow and Tara belong to the UPN and Joss Whedon (unfortunatly), I'm just playing with his toys! (and I'm enjoying it very much, lol)

Feedback:Please, yes! How am I ever able to improve my writing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? But please, be a little bit gentle

Distribution:Fine by me, just let me know where you put it.

Spoilers:Up until Seeing Red.

Dedication:Well, basically everybody who is reading this stuff, even more to those who like it. A special dedication is for the characters Willow and Tara themselves and to the wonderful actresses Alyson Hannigan and Amber Benson who play their parts more than excellent.

Summary: This is just a little piece of fluff that I felt like writing. Set 7 years in the future. Willow and Tara are married and have two kids. They spend a nice afternoon with them, Buffy and Dawn.

Notes:Tara never died. Seeing Red has happened, just not completely. Tara never got shot. All the W/T stuff before that has happened though.. Many times, hehe.

"Tom, Hope, stop chasing each other and get in the car!" Tara shouted to her kids.

It was seven years since she and Willow had reunited and a lot had happened. They had married a couple of months after that day, knowing for sure they never wanted to be, or would be apart again. Willow found a job at a huge international computer-company and the girls had bought their own cute little house, a couple of houses from Buffy's. Willow was fortunate enough to be able to do her job right there at home. But the biggest change for them, had been kids. Knowing how life can be ripped away any second at the hellmouth, the girls didn't want to wait starting a family. Tara got pregnant by artificial insemination, and nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby-girl, that they gave the promising name Hope.

Everyone in the Scooby-gang had been surprised, but very supportive when they heard about Tara's pregnancy. And once the little girl was born, everyone was totally crazy about her. Buffy and Dawn spend a lot of their free time at Willow and Tara's, playing with the little girl that everyone hold dear to themselves. Willow and Tara just loved to be the mummies, and Tara had become a full-time housewife. Something that she loved doing, and did very well.

After all of that, no one had been surprised when the girls announced that they were gonna become mummies again. This time Tara gave birth to a little boy that they had named Tom. Or Tommy, as the little boy was mostly called.

Which brings us back to the now. Willow and Tara were trying to get their kids into the car so they could set out to the park for a fun afternoon with a picnic and a lot of quality-time with their kids. But getting a four-year-old and a six-year-old into the car can be quite the challenge, as Tara found out while Willow was packing all their stuff into the car.

"Tom, enough! Now come here and get in that car...Tom, put that frog down!" Willow shrieked and got up, banging her head against the ceiling of the car. In the meantime Tara had picked little Tommy up to put him in the car.

"Tommy, you know what mummy has said. No picking up frogs and certainly no chasing your sister down with them."

Hope had somehow turned out with the same frog-fear Willow had. And Tommy, a bright little kid, had noticed that. Of course that ended in many chase-down's that Tara had to put to a stop every time again, seeing how there was still no way to get Willow near a frog.

Hope in the meantime had clamped herself to Willow's leg. "Sweetie, come on, sit down in the car... the sooner we all are in the car, the sooner we are in the park." Willow gently ushered the girl into the backseat.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Tara asked while sitting down in the driver's seat. "All buckled up?" Just as all was checked and they were ready to leave, a shouting blonde woman came running up to the car.

"Wait for me. I'm here, I'm here, I'm... okay, I'm not in time, but I'm here" Buffy said while pulling the door open to sit down next to Tommy.

"Hey Buffy... good you made it, Tommy was already worried that you wouldn't come along. We figured we would come and pick you up, seeing how you weren't here yet" Tara said with a laugh in her voice. "Now, you buckle up as well, then we can really leave"

While Tara started the car Willow asked Buffy if Dawn wouldn't come as well.

"Oh, Dawn was still on the phone with some guy, a friend from school, I believe. She said she would meet us at the park"

And with that, they finally were on their way.

--

A while later they were all sitting or laying down on the big blanket Willow had put down on the grass. Tommy was all over Buffy, shouting that he really was stronger than her. But when Buffy started tickling him, that soon turned into a fit of laughter. Tara in the meantime was unpacking all the food, while Willow was enjoying the massage her daughter offered her. Not that it actually was much of a massage, but Hope liked to do it, so Willow let her.

Suddenly a new voice got in the middle of it all. "What, everyone has just started the fun without me?"

Two kids rose at the same time and lunged themselves at the young woman standing there. "Aunt Dawn!" Dawn hugged the two kids and lifted both of them. "So, how are my favourite kiddo's doing?" In the mix of all that was said at that time Dawn could only make out a couple of words. "Great, so we're all doing good? Good."

She put the kids down again and walked towards Willow and Tara who had stood up. First she hugged Tara, then Willow. And then she sat down. "Food, Woo Hoo! Can I start?"

Everyone just laughed at that, and Tara motioned for all of them to sit down again. "Sure...everyone, food is here, please do attack"

And that was all the encouraging that they needed. Tara was a great cook and knew how to turn the most simple things into big yummyness.

Only a short time after that, all that was left were the plastic plates. Buffy and Dawn took the kids to the playground that was only a few feet away from the spot where the girls had set up. Tara and Willow were left alone for a little while. Tara sat down against a tree and Willow moved to sit in between her legs and leaned back. They both sat their in silence for a couple of minutes until Willow started talking again.

"Just look at that...that's our family Tara. Isn't it beautiful?" She said while looking over at the playground where Buffy was in the sandbox with Tommy and Dawn and Hope were both on the swings. Tara hugged her wife tighter.

"Yes it is... we are very lucky"

Willow turned her head and kissed Tara. "I love you, my sweet beautiful princess."

"I love you too, my cute Willow-tree"

After that they sat back again, just enjoying the silence and each other.

Half an hour later the girls were laying on the blanket, just holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. The kids, Buffy and Dawn were still on the playground. Or so they thought. While drowning in each other's eyes, they suddenly got jumped on by their kids.

"Oomph" was what two girls said at the same time, while two kids where all over them. Buffy and Dawn just stood their laughing.

"Thank you very much Buffy, that's really the way to be a best friend...come here and help me up" Willow said with a sparkle in her eyes. Tara and Willow sat up again, both of them with a kid in their lap. Buffy got them all drinks again and they just stayed there for a while.

A little later Dawn bought everyone an ice-cream, and after that they started packing up again. Their afternoon was over and it had been a great one.

--

Willow sat on the couch, pouring two glasses of a nice white wine. Tara came quietly downstairs again.

"They both sleep like little roses"

Willow handed her a glass of wine while she sat down on the couch next to her wife. Almost instantly Tara curled up against Willow. Slowly nipping he wine, she said "We really are very lucky baby" She lifted her head a bit and kissed Willow. The kiss soon intensified.

"I love you Tara, with all that is me" Willow breathed when she pulled back. She stood up and put both of the glasses in the kitchen. When she came back, she held out her hand which Tara took. With no words, Tara knew what Willow meant. Willow led her upstairs into the bedroom. There, the girls made sweet love for hours. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
